


Good Morning

by BurstEdge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Large Ass, Morning Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Makoto wakes up to a beautiful morning with his lover.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted one of my Tumblr accounts, and I figured I could share it with you. Enjoy.

There were three reasons why Makoto enjoyed waking up in the morning. The feeling of the sun shining down on him, the birds chirping outside…

“Makoto…”

And probably the most important, waking up to a full, round bottom that happened to belong to his girlfriend. He placed a hand on one of the pale cheeks and squeezed it gently, loving the soft feeling he was familiar with.

“Makoto,” the detective whined. “Don’t tease me. Just do it.”

The luckster complied as he raised himself above his significant other, spread her thick cheeks about and prodded her smaller hole with his cock. Beneath her normally composed appearance, Kyoko was a complete buttslut. One time, Makoto walked in on her furiously fisting her ass while moaning his name. Somehow, that got him hard and made bended her over while plowing into her. Since then, they have been in a relationship. One part lust and one part love. They would have hot sex almost every day and enjoyed it. Speaking of which…

“Kyoko,” Makoto said softly. “I’m going to put it in now.”

Kyoko nodded as she waited to be penetrated. Makoto inserted him cock into the hole he had grown accustomed to and started to thrust roughly. Kyoko enjoyed taking it in the ass so much that her mask of reason has shattered completely, now replaced by an expression of an anal addicted slut.

“Makotooooo~” she moaned, her tongue hanging out as she was rutted into. Makoto didn’t stop there. He just went faster, his balls slapping against the jiggly cakes he loved so dearly. Her ass seemed to get tighter with each thrust and he was getting very close to his climax.

“Kyoko…” he groaned.

“I want it inside,” Kyoko said. “Fill me, Makoto.”

With that, Makoto made a few more thrusts, followed by one more thrust that made him release his cum into her ass. The detective moaned in delight as she felt the fluid flood her bowels. Makoto, finished with discharging, laid on top of his lover, still inserted in her ass.

“That was nice, Makoto,” Kyoko sighed. “We should do more later this afternoon.”

Makoto smiled. “Yeah. We should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick reminder, if you want to request a fic suggestion or just a normal prompt, go over to Lust's Peak Academy on Tumblr.


End file.
